


PERCY JACKSON ONE-SHOTS!!!

by putyourpantson



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I wish I could say this was my first fic for the fandom buuut...no., M/M, Multi, and they were ROOMMATES, for the love of god request, get requesting kids, may contain anything, oh my god they were roommates, one shots, one shots for yall thots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putyourpantson/pseuds/putyourpantson
Summary: Come request, please. For the love of god-
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, More to come, Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 43
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Hi!!

Get requesting, _please._ I need stuff to write!!!

(will be cross-posted on Wattpad.)

so? whatcha waiting for??  
  


PLEASE do something I need to write something!!!


	2. cousin week! (requested on Wattpad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Mavisyper on Wattpad for a Nico and Percy and Thalia cousin vacation week!

**requested by[Mavisyper](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Mavisyper) **

"Have you got everything?" Thalia called Nico and Percy. Her bag was already packed, slung over her shoulder as she waited on her two cousins to hurry up. Nico grumbled as he trekked up the tall hill to her.

"Yeah, yeah. I have _everything._ " Nico shifted his backpack. "Percy has most of everything he's going to need." Percy rolled his eyes playfully and pushed Nico's arm.

"Why yes, Nico, yes I do. Have you said goodbye to your boyfr-"

"If you finish that sentence, I can and will end you Jackson." Percy only turned to Thalia for help, but she only snorted.

"Normally I'd be on Nico's team here, but I don't really know if you could take Percy alone. But? With skeletons?" Thalia's eyes gleamed. "See, then you'd have an advantage."

"Awh, aren't we supposed to be nice this trip?" Percy grinned at his two cousins on the godly side. "My mom _has_ been nice enough to let us borrow the family cabin."

"And we'll be nice there," Thalia amends. "But while Nico's zombie driver man drives us there? No way."

Thalia's promise was kept all the way to Montanuk, though Percy still cried out "this is bullying" as often as he could. 

Once at the cabin, Nico stayed inside while Percy and Thalia tried to splash each other (read: kill each other) at the beach. Once night rolled around, they dragged Nico out for a bonfire, and laughed over s'mores.

And thus the week went, with Nico trying to stay inside as long as possible until Thalia and Percy physically dragged him outside to make him come out.

("Come out!" Thalia had yelled to Nico on the fourth day.

"I already have!" Nico shouted back.)

But when day six came, Nico came out to enjoy the day on his own, and the day ended with the three talking about-what else?-their love lives.

"Well obviously, I'm dating Will, and he's very..." Nico stalled. "Like, uh. Sunshiney. Happy."

"It's a perfect match," Thalia said sweetly. "I mean, it's hard with me, because I don't know how I would tell Artemis. Like 'oh hey, I know you hate men and dating, but would you mind if I just dated this one very sweet Roman girl? What about her? Well, she's the leader of them all and-no? Okay, well, see you later Artemis!'" Thalia groaned as her cousins laughed on. "I can't do that _or_ say that!"

"Well, have you tried?" Percy asked Thalia. "I mean, Artemis is more open than she used to be. As long as you swear that you won't get distracted, she's cool with it."

Thalia thought for a moment. "You know, I may have to do that, Seaweed brain."

On day seven, they sadly packed up and left the cabin, but they knew that next year, they'd be back.

Because like Camp Half-Blood...you can always count on friends to get you through anything. Whether it be gods, crushes, or monsters...they'll always have your back.


	3. The Painter and his assistant (Valdangelo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @PancakeMonster requested "Nico is a famous painter Leo becomes his assistant. You know what happenes next ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"
> 
> me, knowing what happens next: no I don't
> 
> Also??? Fake Date AU??? I am so sorry I love that trope so so so SO much-

Leo was already short on his luck when he accepted the position of an assistant to some rich painter guy. He just couldn't find a job for machinery, and this job, however horrible, paid well.

This was why on a nice Monday in March, Leo knocked on the door of a creepy old-looking house.

From what Leo had been able to see and find out online, this DiAngelo guy came from old money. Like, greek money, it was so old. Additionally, he had had an older sister who didn't appear again, (Leo assumed either estranged or, well...), though he had a half-sibling who seemed to be very sweet, cute, and married to some archer guy. Mr. DiAngelo additionally only seemed to have male exes. Though through all of Leo's searching, he couldn't find a single photo of the painter himself-something about being camera-shy.

The door slowly swung open, reminding Leo of the cheesiest horror movie ever. Minus, he was the white girl that the audience was shouting at: "Don't go in, idiot! No! Go back!".

But before Leo could take that advice, a guy stepped out from behind the door. He was an inch shorter than Leo, (finally someone shorter than him! It was a miracle!), wore his black hair under a triangle-shaped paint-splattered bandana on top of his head, and had a white painting apron over his clothes.

He was, unfortunately, hot.

But as the painter stared at him with the hatred of a thousand suns, Leo forgot all that in favor of the attitude he was taking earlier.

"Hi, I'm your new assistant, Leo Valdez." Leo gave him his best smile, the one that would usually either get him a drink at a bar or a job during an interview.

His employer was unimpressed. "I thought I asked for a girl."

"Well, too bad. Stuck with me until you fire me for some reason other than my gender," Leo quipped. "Can I come inside? And are you going to run me through what you want me to do, or should I just go on and do my best?" 

Mr. DiAngelo groaned and rubbed his temples. "Yeah, yeah. Come inside, and I'll tell you what I want you to do."

"Great," Leo sighed as he entered the house. Time to get to work.

"And take off your shoes when you come in, who _knows_ what you've stepped in."

Well, Leo thinks, it could be worse. He could be very not cute.

By the eleventh day, Leo's ready to tear out his hair. However _cute_ Mr. DiAngelo is, he is also annoying to work with, impossible to maintain, and an _artist._

What Leo would give for giving up working here...but yet, the pay was rather good. If he could keep this up until he could get a more mechanical job, then wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am, he would be _outta here._

"Mr. DiAngelo, there's a call for you," Leo said from his corner of the room, his hand over the receiver. At 11 every day, without fail, DiAngelo's sister, Hazel Levesque, (Leo had tried calling her 'Mrs. Levesque' but Hazel had just laughed. "Oh my gods, just call me Hazel, please.") "It's Hazel."

Mr. DiAngelo let out a little groan before picking up. "Hello?" as Mr. DiAngelo listened to Hazel chatter, he turned red and walked to the other room, leaving Leo to try and figure out what the whole scheduling conundrum with Olympus Museum and the SPQR Museum.

Once Leo realized that there was no other choice than to ask DiAngelo his thoughts, he waited patiently until DiAngelo came back to ask him what was going on soon, and Leo would tell him to pick between the two.

At 12:01, Mr. DiAngelo stormed back in. "I need a date."

"Uh, okay, I don't know if that's what I'm here for, but sure. I can be your wingman-" 

"No, not soon enough. Can you do it?"

Leo blinked owlishly. "Can I do what?"

DiAngelo groaned and took off his bandana to run a hand through his hair. "Well, at the next gala-"

"The SPQR or the Olympus?" Leo interrupted.

"SPQR, Olympus had to reschedule and forgot to tell you. Either way," DiAngelo looked like it pained him to say it. "I need a date for the event, especially seeing as a lot of my close friends are running it and are more than likely going to tease me over the fact that I have no date. You are my only viable option."

"Well, um. Wait, like a fake date thing? Uh, is this a normal assistant thing? Are you sure I can't just, yannow, get you a date?"

"Normally since my assistants are girls, yes, but seeing as you're already a male, you'll do the trick. I'm willing to give you a bonus-"

It didn't matter if it was only one measly percentage, Leo needed the money for his rent very soon and anything would help. "Sold. Consider me your date, Mr. DiAngelo."

Mr. DiAngelo grimaced. "When you're with my friends, call me Nico, or I'll never hear the end of it."

"Of course, Mr. DiAngelo."

"What did I just say."

"We're not around your friends, Mr. DiAngelo." Leo teased. He might have to call Nico that all the time now if only to annoy him.

Nico only groaned. "Remind me to get you a suit as well. I can't have you turn up in your ratty jeans."

"Awh, Mr. DiAngelo remembers a pair of my jeans?" Leo squashed up his face. "Dawwww, babe!"

Nico had a blush on his face again. "I'm an artist, it's my _job._ "

"Sure it is, Mr. DiAngelo. I'm sure it is."

The next day, Hazel herself came to visit, "If only to give you the correct measurements of the suit." She quickly measured out Leo, and then spent the next hour or so in Nico's studio with him before taking her leave. After Nico spent some time painting while Leo took calls and scheduled things, Nico sat down in front of Leo.

"We're going to have to talk about the relationship and organize it all out," Nico said hesitantly. "My friends are going to ask questions."

"Okay, well, you met me at a bar-" Leo tried, but Nico cut him off.

"No, I don't go to bars."

"Okay, well," Leo frowned to himself. "The gym?"

"Very funny Valdez."

"Well, geez, I dunno. McDonald's?" 

Nico thought for a moment. "That'll do."

"Really? You turn down a respectable bar, but not McDonald's?"

"Yes. Now, how did we meet?" Nico pressed on, his hands in his lap shaking slightly.

"Uh. I thought you were cute when we first met? Technically not a lie," Leo shrugged before the weight of what he'd just said practically impaled him. "Well, uh, in case. You were...worrying about that thing."

"Not especially, but it's nice to know about that fact. Anyways, maybe your card got declined or something?" Nico yawned. "And I helped out with a date and a job."

"That...doesn't sound terrible," Leo said after a moment. "Okay, yeah. Totally."

Which is why at the gala, Leo smiled and nodded as Nico told the story to his close friends. Luckily, they didn't press so much, seeing as it was a 'new relationship' and all, and hardly anyone had talked to him in the past ten minutes. 

However, when Nico left for the bathroom and gave Leo a kiss on the cheek, all Nico's friends turned to Leo like a nest of hungry piranhas. 

"So, Leo, since assisting and all that jazz isn't normally your thing, what do you like to do?" Hazel said politely. She was, of course, the only one that knew the whole truth of the matter.

"Oh! Well, um. I like machines." Leo said, fidgeting. "It's you know, like. The one thing I really love doing."

A guy with a dark blue suit, black hair, and a single gray streak nodded. "Yeah! That's really cool, Leo." His name was Percy, Leo's brain supplied. Percy Jackson.

The guy sat next to Percy with blond hair and glasses put his hand on Percy's arm. "Yeah. How does working for Nico go?"

"Oh, it's pretty cool. It's a lot better than not being able to pay for a meal, at the very least." Leo felt far too nervous about talking to his employer's friends.

 _Of course, it doesn't help you like your employer,_ Leo thought to himself. Annabeth, the blond girl, nodded. "It sucks being poor."

And that's when Leo remembered that some of these people had come from nothing. Annabeth had run away at a young age, Percy had worked his way up, Reyna used to work at a beauty salon before she managed to meet some powerful connections, and Hazel was raised away from her father and dirt poor, until her father came and pulled a Princess Diaries on her. 

"It really does," Leo managed. "Uh, I'm gonna go find Mr. DiAngelo."

Everyone's eyebrows raised, and Leo managed a small laugh that didn't sound like he was being strangled.

"Inside joke." He stood and went to the bathroom, looking around desperately. 

Leo did not find Nico in the bathroom, but rather on a balcony overlooking the garden outback.

"Mr. DiAngelo. There you are," Leo said once he was close. "Uh. Hi? Sorry, I didn't know what to say to your friends and stuff and-" _well now you're rambling, Valdez. Good going! He's sure to love you now._

"You know, I didn't really need a date." Leo's heart gave a _thump._

"Oh? Well, uh, I'm sure that sometimes-"

"No, I mean...my friends would've been okay with me not having a date. They're not that nosy. Those are that other artist, Jack Kelly's friends, but not mine."

Leo blinked. "Then why-"

Nico still wasn't looking at him. "It's also why I always request girls for the job. Just so I don't get attached. But now..." Nico finally turned to Leo. "Hazel had the idea. I just...really, really, like you."

If Leo thought he'd die from his thudding heart before, then he was so dead that he was alive again. "Well. That's good. Or else everything here would be really awkward."

Nico's face betrayed his confusion. "What-"

"Cause like, I also really like you, and I get if you changed your mind and stuff, and-"

Nico was in front of him. "Can I...um. I don't know this. Could I maybe...?"

"Kiss me?" Leo finished. Well there goes his hope for not blushing. "I-um. Yeah. Yes, that'd be...that'd be great."

"Well. Good." Nico said, before pressing his lips to Leo's.

It was like _fireworks_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I don't know how to write kisses, because I've never been kissed. So idk they kissed.


	4. Alpha Phi Chi (Jercy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @gotyourflower requested “frat boy jercy!”
> 
> Well, who was I to say no?
> 
> Also I'm really sorry if this isn't an accurate frat and stuff, I did research though!!! (Which is why everything else today is late....but yeah!!!!)

Jason stayed steps away from the Alpha Phi Chi Fraternity’s doors, as though the doors were going to float forward and grab him.

Shifting his bag on his arm, Jason took one last look around campus. 

“Fraternity life, here I come.”

That had been several months ago now, as Jason reminded himself constantly. He had  _ known _ what he was getting into. He had known that he wouldn’t really be able to be completely himself here.

Yet the whole reason he had joined the fraternity was partly because of the need to be himself, at least in the case of dating one Percy Jackson.

Percy was the campus’ unattainable guy. He’d never dated a single girl, (or boy, for that matter,) and was, as they say, hella hot. (Did they still say that? God, Jason was old.)

Either way, Percy was incredibly cute and handsome and about a million other words that said the same thing. 

And instead of pining from afar, Jason had gone and joined a fraternity just to meet the guy who’d kept the door open for him on the first day of class. 

Pathetic, really.

And Percy Jackson was the reason Jason sat on a musty old couch, trying to help his very new best friend in the world, Percy freaking Jackson.

Who now was  _ very _ drunk and  _ very _ on Jason’s nerves.

“Hey, bro...I just wanted to say, dude…” Percy looked up from his place in Jason’s lap. “I love you man.”

“Love you too, uh. Bro.” Percy just laughed maniacally and Frank Zhang stared at them. 

“I think it’s time that Percy went to bed,” he said eventually to Jason. “Bring him up there, will you?”

“Yeah, yeah. Sure.” Jason pulled Percy’s arm over his shoulder. “Come on, Percy. Time for bed.”

“Bed’s good,” Percy mumbled. “Bed is...very...very good.”

“Yeah, it is,” Jason said, wondering to himself about how the frat got the most sober boy in the school drunk. 

But Jason doesn’t say anything as he drags Percy into his bed, and leaves to get Percy some water and maybe a little bit of food.

To his surprise, Percy is still there when Jason returns. “Hey. What you doing still awake?”

“Wanted to see you,” Percy mumbled. “Cause I really, really, really, really, really wanted to say somethin’.”

“Well, uh. Go ahead?” Jason didn’t know what was going on.

“I really...really…” and thus, Percy was out like a light, flopping over.

“Well, goodnight Percy.” Jason sighed before rearranging Percy to a more comfortable position to sleep. “See you in the morning.”

In the morning, Leo was already hounding Jason. “Well? Did Percy say anything last night?”

Jason only gave him a weird look for asking him so early in the morning, when he just wanted to get some water to Percy. “What?”

“C’mon, Jay. We didn’t let him get all drunk for him to say  _ nothing, _ ” Leo pressed on. “Well? Did he?”

“No, he didn’t, Leo. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go take water to sleeping beauty.”

“We all know he’d be Ariel,” Leo said, but didn’t say anything more.

Jason climbed the stairs, arms loaded with food and water to Percy’s dorm.

As soon as he opened the door, Percy groaned. “It’s too bright…”

“That’s what happens when you drink,” Jason said cheerfully. “Now here’s some food, water, and an aspirin. I’ll leave you to it.”

“Hey...thanks, Jay.” Percy said, and the look in his eyes made Jason’s knees go weak. 

“No problem, Perce.”

And yet all day, that was what the rest of the guys asked about. “Did he say anything? At all? No? Well, shit.”

Jason figured that maybe it had been a family thing. Was Percy’s mom sick? Was something wrong with Estelle? 

Yet no one would tell him until Octavian asked.

“Did Percy declare his undying love for you last night or did he seriously lose the courage?” Wass all the stringy guy said. Jason simply gawked at him as Octavian walked off.

Well, stupid was not something that Jason was. So he ran upstairs to Percy.

The door flew open with a  _ bang, _ startling Percy who just wanted to watch TV. Jason Grace stood in the doorway, breathing hard.

“Is it true?” Jason asked, his eyes wide like he’d seen a ghost. “Because I didn’t want to believe Octavian, but…”

“Is what true?” Percy knew full well what. Leo had whispered screamed at him for two minutes this afternoon about it. Frank had just  _ sighed. _

“Well, according to Octavian, you’re in love with me.”

No time like the present, Percy figured. “Yeah, why?” (Was that too casual? He wondered. No, he was fine.)

“Uh. Were you gonna tell me?”

“Yeah, last night. But I guess I forgot. Sorry about that.”

“It’s. Um.” Jason’s mouth was dry. “It’s okay.” He sat down next to Percy on his bed and took a deep breath.

“Well, uh. I...I like you too.” Jason tried not to focus on how his cheeks were probably turning red. 

“Well, no way!” Percy laughed. “We should date or something. Wanna go out?”

Jason finally found it in him to look up to Percy’s sea-green eyes. “Yeah. Yeah, that’d be great.”


	5. (I named this one in goodle docs Angsty Sea as a joke but it makes sense) (Percy angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @Ho_Ho_Homicide requested “PERCY ANGST PLS JUST GO WILD”
> 
> Well Here’s Some Angst!
> 
> (it's really short, and I'm so sorry about that... I'm not good at writing angst either so bear with me.)

Percy sat at the very edge of the sea, the waves barely licking at his feet.

And all he could think was  _ why am I so afraid? _

Ever since the prophecy about him drowning, about how he almost did...well, needless to say, he didn’t feel such a connection with the sea anymore.

He’d hardly gone in since the end of the quest, since Leo died. Since the defeat of Gaia...he’d refused. 

_ For what? _ His brain bugged him.  _ You can’t drown in water. _

Yet as Percy sat there, shivering every time the water touched him, he was painfully reminded that Percy Jackson; son of Poseidon, the god of the sea and Sally Jackson, lover of blue food and the ocean...Percy Jackson, who had felt a pull to the water since the beginning of his life…

Percy Jackson, who was scared of drowning and the sea.


	6. Saving Grace and the Praetor (Theyna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @Achilles_Heel requested “Theyna. Just anything. Because I love them and I will go down with that ship.”
> 
> Completely understandable lmaoo  
> So here’s a superhero AU because I was writing an og story of superheroes earlier and I needed to write more superheroes kajdsf
> 
> Also I am So Sorry I accidentally focused more on the superhero bit than the Theyna bit...I got really carried away ‘
> 
> Also low-key want to make this into a full-fledged au...what about yall??

Saving Grace stood on the roof of a nearby skyscraper, keeping a careful watch on the horizon. Her Lady Artemis had warned her that a leader from the SPQR Heroes may soon be afoot, and had sent her alone to stand guard. 

Normally the Huntresses of Artemis didn’t help with the Half-Blood Camp, a camp of super powered mutants that worked to keep evil monsters at bay, and instead did it themselves, or instead they simply stopped crime around the city, or other things, but with the Amazons siding with the SPQR Heroes, they had no choice.

The Amazons (who weren’t really superpowered, but rather incredibly strong and trained warrior girls,) and the Huntresses didn’t really see a point of all the fighting between the two mutant camps, especially seeing the things that had gone down last year with the Seven Supers, where three of the SPQR Heroes and four of the Half-Blood Camp had come together to take down a slew of giants and Mother Earth herself. It was believed that Shadow Slicer, Praetor, and Demolisher had even been the people responsible for the return of the Half-Blood Talisman.

Silently, not as Saving Grace, but rather as Thalia Grace, (mostly) normal teenage girl, wondered to herself why so many of the camps continued to fight. Nico (who had at a young age been thrown into a coma during a bad accident, and woke up eighty years later alongside his sister with the ability to raise the dead and travel among the Shadows,) and Coach Hedge (called one of the many satyrs, after a fatal accident at a research facility caused all the men inside to become half goat and half human, and all the women to become like the garden, rivers, and sky. The new species always were intermingling, and raising new satyrs and nymphs or whatnot together,)...well Nico and Coach Hedge had helped whoever Praetor was to return the Talisman to the Half-Bloods. So why were so many of the SPQR attacking Half-Blood and Huntresses…?

“I feel the same way,” a commanding voice said behind her, and Saving Grace spun around, sword and shield raised, only to realize it was Praetor, with her arms raised in truce. She had a golden, almost winged mask on her face with one long braid down her back. Her armor was a mixture of silver and gold, with a long silky-looking purple cape. Praetor sighed at Saving Grace’s actions. “I apologize. I can feel others emotions when I’m near them, and from farther away if the emotion is powerful enough. And I must tell you, I feel the same frustration and hurt that you do.” As Saving Grace raised the sword higher, Praetor only sighed again. “I come in peace, Saving Grace.”

“And how do I know that?” Saving Grace did not let go of her sword or shield.

“You don’t. But you can still trust me, Saving Grace. I know your brother Lighting McKing.” Praetor looked like she was trying to stop a smile from coming onto her face. “In fact, I helped Seaweed Brain come up with the name.”

“If you know Lightning McKing, then what’s his real name?” Thalia was shining through her facade of Saving Grace.

“Jason Grace. And Seaweed Brain is Percy Jackson. I also know you’re Thalia Grace, one of the women of the Huntresses of Artemis. And I am here to let you know that the attacks on Half-Bloods will be stopping,” Praetor looked like she was angry. “For it has come to my attention that my second-in-command, The Stuffed Prophet, was giving commands to legions behind my back. He has already been properly disposed of. SPQR will remain on standby in case Half-Blood Camp needs assistance with anything, including the aftermath of these attacks, or anything else.” Praetor turned to leave, but Thalia cried out.

“Wait!” Praetor turned, and Thalia felt her stomach drop. “Will...um. Will I ever see you again?”

Praetor paused for a second before slowly removing her helmet-mask. Some of the most beautiful eyes Thalia had ever seen bore into her.

“I should hope so, Thalia Grace. I should very much hope so.” And with a swish of that beautiful cape, Praetor was gone.

After Thalia Grace had dutifully reported the information back to Lady Artemis, she practically ran home to put away her costume and talk to Jason. 

Jason had barely entered the door when Thalia tackled him, screaming. 

“Jeez, Thals, get off-! What the…?” Thalia finally stood, and helped Jason up, but not before stabbing her finger in his face.

“ _ What _ do you know about Praetor? What’s her name? Why does she know mine?” Jason just gave her an odd look, blinking rapidly before her words sank in.

“Oh? Reyna? Yeah, sorry, Thalia...I kind of talk about you a lot to friends…” Jason looked sheepish, but Thalia’s brain was practically buzzing.

“No, no...it’s fine! I just, uh…” Jason looked at her expectantly and Thalia simply groaned, sat down, and buried her face in her hands. “Well you know how you had that crush on one of my friends-”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jason looked incredibly embarrassed. “Go on?”

“Well, it’s my turn, I guess.” is all Thalia said, and Jason immediately understood, his eyes bulging and a little scream escaping from his mouth.

“Oh my god, you like Reyna!” He hopped down onto the couch, his face filled with unabashed glee. “Oh my god, I can’t  _ believe it- _ ”

“Alright, alright, alright! We get it, Thalia has a crush, blah blah blah. You  _ know _ Artemis wouldn’t like it if I dated-”

“Actually,” Jason said, looking downright malicious in his glee, “You could pose it as an alliance sealer if you ever asked her out. She  _ is  _ the leader of SPQR, and the sister of the leader of the Amazons. All you’d have to do is say that, and bam! The Lady Artemis is going to allow it, trust me.”

“Yeah, if I could even ask Reyna out,” Thalia snorted. “I bet she wouldn’t even know who I was, other than my name. And besides,” Thalia stared straight at her hands in her lap. “We only met one time. Sure, that’s enough for me to get a crush, but she could be, like, demisexual or something.”

Jason just nodded silently, doing that face one does when they’re comforting a friend that is due to soon get their world torn open. “Yeah, yeah. Uh, do you mind if I go patrol tonight? I just-”

Thalia looked up at Jason and smiled. “Of course, Jace. Go and flirt with-”

“Shut! The up!”

“If we have to talk about my love life, we have to discuss yours as well~”

“I’d rather not! Good bye!”

Thalia, when she was bored, tended to read any of the comic books surrounding her and her friends, or Jason’s friends.

She knew all of their backstories by heart. Percy’s father had been unknowingly infected with a cursed/blessed rune in the sea that killed him, but passed the blessings of the sea onto Percy. Piper’s mother had been a beautiful and powerful sorceress, and had passed her beauty and ability to “Charm Speak” people into doing anything she wanted down to Piper. Hazel had suffered a similar fate as Nico when she worked in a mine a long time ago, and the mine had collapsed upon her. A strange and powerful entity had taken pity on her and raised her to the ground, granting her life back, along with the powerful gift of being able to raise jewels from the ground. These were only some examples, and Thalia had examined and talked about each of them with all of them.

Of course, in each of the published comics, they never gave their real names, only their superhero alias. Thalia stood and went to her rather large pile, sifting through to find Reyna’s.

Eventually, she came to it:  _ The Origins of Praetor the Powerful _ , written by “Uncle Rick”. 

Thalia flipped through it, soaking in every panel. Reyna had been gifted by her ancestors once her father turned into a raging alcoholic monster with abilities to always help others. Reyna and her sister had run away together, both taken in by SPQR and the Amazons respectively. Both sisters worked their way up, eventually coming to be the leaders they were today.

Thalia closed the comic and found herself picking up her own.

She’d practically raised herself and Jason, after their mother started to become an alcoholic and neglectful. Jason, along with a stapler, tried to eat an amulet that once belonged to their father. 

Thalia had tried to stop him, but it was too late, and with a blast of lightning, it had bonded to Jason’s nerves and skin cells. And with a crackle of static as Thalia picked Jason up, it spread to her as well. 

The siblings had been separated shortly afterwards as the (now illegal and locked up) Mutant Police had taken Jason away from her. Little did Thalia know, however, as she ran away from home, was Lupa, an intelligent she-wolf who was poisoned with a strange mixture the Mutant Police had tried years ago on a pack of wolves. Lupa would help break the mutant children out, train them in the ways of their mutation, and send them to SPQR.

Meanwhile, Thalia discovered that at Half-Blood Camp, she was welcome and accepted. She’d also discovered she could fly, thanks to an almost horrific accident that would have killed her otherwise. Yet like Icarus and the sun, she flew too close to the sky and was struck by the lightning she attracted.

Thrown to the earth, dryads had desperately used a bit of the experiment that had turned them to tree-like creatures to turn Thalia into a tree temporarily, making her fall into a deep slumber, preserved in her youth, until a cure could be found.

Years later, Annabeth and Percy themselves found the cure and spread it around the tree, awaking her and causing her to revert back to her human form. Yet effects of the experiment still remained, and thus, Saving Grace was known for also being able to use tree-like abilities: suddenly growing hundreds of feet tall, poisoning her enemies, and shooting her arms like branches out to whip her opponents in the face, or even to trip them up. And still, years later, Thalia was incredibly afraid of heights. (Saving Grace wasn’t, of course. Saving Grace couldn’t be. But yet Thalia feared it even after all these years.) A month after her happy reunion to life, she’d joined the Huntresses of Artemis, a band of permanent virgins who drank the waters of the immortal creek for the ability to go out and hunt, all while still being young. In addition, they received better eyesight, tracking, and strength. 

Yet all Thalia could think about as she read it again was of Reyna. She’d had a commanding aura to her, and Thalia could easily see her as a leader of an army of thousands. 

Thalia turned these thoughts over in her head one last time as she let herself fall into a dreamless sleep.

“Wake up, wake up, wake up!” Jason was about three inches from Thalia’s face the next morning, so she did what came naturally to her and punched him. However, being used to this, Jason dodged it. “Our friends invited us to go to lunch today.”

“Go away, I don’t wanna.” Thalia groaned as she turned in her bed. It was Phoebe’s shift today.

“Reyna’s gonna be there,” Jason said, and wouldn’t you know it, Thalia  _ could _ get dressed and ready in thirty minutes.

At the cafe, their friends were already sitting at the booths. Being their friends, they were all loudly talking, laughing, and shouting. Jason slid in next to Percy, leaving Thalia to sit next to Reyna. She sat cautiously, and Jason started to talk to Percy to allow Thalia and Reyna to talk amongst themselves. 

Reyna fixed a dazzling smile at Thalia. “Hello, Thalia.”

The way she said her name made Thalia’s gut twist. It was like she was one of the most important things in the world, and Reyna was looking at it with quiet admiration.

“Uh, hey, Reyna.” Reyna just smiled at her before speaking again.

“So you  _ do _ know my name.”

“Well, uh, Jason told me, and I’m sorry if that’s being-”

“No, no. It’s perfectly fine.” Reyna took a sip of her drink. “Your espresso is on the way, by the way. Just thought I’d let you know.”

“Oh, uh, thanks.” Thalia gave her an awkward smile before finding a subject to talk about. “So, uh...How’d that thing with the...weird guy in your second-in-command go?”

“Oh, Octavian?” Reyna groaned and looked up at the ceiling. “Don’t even get me started. I only made him my second in command because of some prophetic thing, and he was a little-” and thus it went, the two falling into easy conversation.

Thalia didn’t want it to end, but yet, it had to. She still walked Reyna to her car, laughing and talking all the while.

“Well, this is me,” Reyna said with some uncertainty. “I...um.” She took in a deep breath and looked Thalia in the eyes. If someone had punched her in the chest, it would’ve taken away less breath than Reyna’s eyes. “I really liked hanging out with you, and I was wondering if we could hang out again.”

“Like as a date?” Thalia kicked herself internally for asking oh  _ gods- _

“Yeah, if you'd want it to be,” Reyna said, smiling. If Thalia had to rank Reyna’s attractive features, her smile would only come second to her eyes. 

“Yeah. I think I would.” Thalia said slowly. Reyna kissed her cheek, and Thalia’s brain went wild.

“Get my number from Jason. Text me later?” 

“Of course.” And thus, Reyna climbed into her car and drove away. Thalia touched her cheek with a smile before pumping her fist. “YES!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’d like to continue this one. Or at the very least, write an entire AU around it with main Theyna, side Jercy, Pipabeth, Frazel, Solangelo, and Caleo. You know, like a normal person.
> 
> I would like, start a Tumblr blog for this au asdnjdslg
> 
> Let me know if I should though!


	7. Of ink and petals (Jasico)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @Valentixes requested “Jasico tattoo parlor/florist shop au?”
> 
> I especially love the one where it’s like ‘take that one, but like...switch the obvious roles’, so here we’ll see Nico and flowers in the same room willingly.
> 
> So here’s my first Jasico thing ever!!

“Thanks, Jason!” Jason’s last appointment of the day walked out, and Jason finally allowed himself to sit down and relax.

Jason had been a tattoo artist for about six years now. It used to be small little ones that he could make for you for a few dollars, but now he could do huge ones that took several different appointments to finish. 

He would just stay open for another hour, in case someone came in and wanted to book an appointment, or get a smaller one done that day.

About thirty minutes to closing time, the store bell rang as someone entered. Jason swiveled around in his swivel chair (A gift from Thalia, since he really enjoyed these things too much,) to face a rather cute guy.

He was wearing an aviator jacket with a few embroidered things on it, (Jason couldn’t see what they were,) black skinny jeans, and a black shirt underneath. He also looked incredibly nervous.

“Hi, I’m Jason. How can I help you?”

The guy jumped at being talked to, but once he caught his bearings, he cleared his throat. “I was wondering if I could get a small tattoo.”

Jason grinned. “Then you’ve come to the right place. What would you like your tattoo to be?”

“Well, I was hoping for the name Bianca, that was...my sister. And maybe with a forget-me-not with it?”

“Yeah, that’d be great. However, I’m going to have to practice drawing the Forget-Me-Nots in order to make it perfect.” Jason started thinking. It’d be best to copy actual flowers, sure, but worse comes to worse…

“I, um. I have a flower shop? You could stop by and practice drawing them?”

Jason grinned. “Perfect. Where are you?”

“Oh, my place is down the street. Persephone’s Underworld.” The guy looked to be...blushing? Was that right?

“Great, I’ll be over there tomorrow,” Jason said. He only had two (though large) appointments the next day, so there was that. “And before you leave, what’s your name?” 

“I’m Nico,” Nico said. He hesitated for a moment before clearing his throat again (Jason noticed he did that when he was nervous. It was actually pretty cute). “Also, when, um. After the tattoo...would you like to get coffee or something sometime?”

Jason was sure he was blushing. “I’d love to.” He slid a form out of the side paper holder out and over to Nico. (Piper had always teased him for that one. ‘You’re the only tattoo guy ever to make your appointments fill out a freaking form, you know that, right?’.) “I’m going to need your phone number as well. It says on the form, but also as like a...personal thing.”

Nico grinned, and it was like the sun waking up. “Yeah, um. Go ahead and use it for ‘personal things’.”

“Also, if you don’t mind me asking...what’s on your jacket? The designs, I mean?”

Nico blushed as he looked down at the form. “They’re roses. I thought I’d wear my lucky jacket today, and um. I guess it worked.”

And, well, if Jason blushed more than the average person right then....well, it wasn't anyone’s business, now was it?


	8. Outside Date (Solangelo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @Just_your_average_idiot requested “can you do a solangelo Last day of the 3 days infirmary fic? Or really any solangelo fic would be awesome (like a date out if camp or first time kissing)”
> 
> I figured we already have like, a bunch of Solangelo’s 3 day infirmary fics  
> So here’s Solangelo’s out of camp date!! Enjoy!!

Nico stood at the edge of camp, waiting patiently for Will to descend down the hill to him. Once Will arrived, he took Nico’s hand, smiled, and they left camp.

They were dropped off about thirty minutes away from Camp Half-Blood at a small cafe, where they ordered a coffee from a nice barista and waited. 

“Remember, I’m here to ‘monster scout’” Will reminded Nico. Nico just laughed. “And you’re here on doctors orders.”

“Oh, of course,” Nico’s sarcasm was evident. “How could I forget?”

Will snorted and pushed his arm. “Well, it might be easy for you to forget, who knows?”

Nico just smiled, and Will’s insides burned. Their drinks were rung up, and they grabbed them before leaving. 

After a long day of driving around endlessly and getting McDonalds a time or two, (Will had pulled the old ‘one black coffee’ trick on Nico. Nico had withheld kissing Will until he went back around and got Nico some McDonalds.)

No monster attacks.

To Will, who now had the zombie driving as he sat in the back seat and carded his hands through Nico’s hair as he slept...it’d been a good day.


	9. The Talk (small Solangelo and finally, kids get the talk. (Sort of))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtney left the request of “Will knew Nico was sheltered growing up but he hadn’t realized how much until Nico was asking him what condoms and tampons were while helping him stock the medical supply closet. And that is how Will finds out nico never got The Talk. Well this is awkward.”
> 
> And they’re absolutely right, Nico needs The Talk.
> 
> But then I realized...so does, like, half of Camp Half-Blood. 
> 
> It’s been on my list for a while to write more fics with the Talk in it for various fandoms (She-Ra, Harry Potter, School for Good and Evil...plus a few more I just can’t remember.) But yeah...So here y’all are!
> 
> A “The Talk” fic ft. A catholic school kid telling it, who might be asexual and is kind of weird around the topic while writing

“Nico, could you grab me a tampon?” Will called Nico in the back room. The thirteen year old girl that was sitting in front of him turned red with embarrassment. “Or-wait, actually, scratch that. A pad.” He turned to the small girl. “Don’t worry, it’s a natural part of puberty and adulthood and all that.”

Nico came back three minutes later, looking bemused. “I can’t find any.”

“Wait, what? We just restocked,” Will stood and went to the back. On the first shelf sat a ten-gallon bucket filled with packages of them. 

“Here they are, Neeks. How’d you miss them?” Will teased Nico as he turned to face him.

“Those are what pads are?” Nico looked even more confused. “Why are those pads?”

Will felt life slow. “Do you...do you not know what these are for?”

Nico just shrugged. “Should I?”

“I-! Yes?? Yes you should,” Will went back to the small Hermes camper. “Can you go ask Kayla with help on this? I need to yell at my boyfriend, but I understand if you’d want me to still tell you.”

The girl shook her head. “If it’s okay, I think I want to go ask Kayla.”

Will grinned at her. “You’ve got it.” Then he turned to Nico. “Why hasn’t anyone sat you down? And explained any of this to you?”

Nico shrugged. “I mean, I was like...twelve? Ten? When I came here, and I didn’t know then, my mom just...didn’t tell me. And then I was here, and then on the run...so yeah, no...no one really...told me.”

“Huh.” Will thought for a moment before his eyes bulged. “How many of the campers don’t know about The Talk?!”

That week, though embarrassing all of the camp, a survey went out with one question: Have you had The Talk?

About a shocking thirty percent replied yes.

The rest however, had  _ not. _

Thus, Will got Chiron’s permission and got Chiron and Mr. D, as well as that small thirty percent, (Mostly Aphrodite and Apollo kids, with quite a few Athena ones mixed in,) to teach some groups.

The seventy percent was told to choose the teachers they’d be most comfortable with, (So about two picked Mr. D, unsurprisingly one of his children who felt bad, and a weird Apollo kid, while fifty or more tried to get Will or Kayla). Will took his final group of twenty kids to the side of the Apollo cabin. “So, show of hands, how many of you get periods?”

Nine hands raised.

“How many of you bleed once a month, unrelated to injuries while fighting?” 

Two more hands were raised along the nine. 

Well, crap. “That’s a period. If you didn’t know and just let that happen, come talk to me afterwards. I’ll give you some extra pads with the rest of the class.”

And thus the class went, with Will explaining any questions that were from hands, or from little slips of paper that were eventually passed to the box at the front.

And though Will felt incredibly uncomfortable, (he was a teenaged doctor, not separated from his feelings, for crying out loud,) he answered each and every one, and at the end of the classes, everyone was a little red. (Minus Mr. D and Chiron, who, being immortal and used to this, were not as easily embarrassed.)

Thanks to Will, Camp Half-Blood started a sex ed class to be held every year for children who just didn’t know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of y’all actually do have questions on sex ed, I would be more than happy to answer them! I support sex ed in schools, and I just didn’t entirely know how to fic it. So feel free to ask, and/or tell me what you think of this fic!
> 
> (also I can and will answer it as Will if you want lol)
> 
> ex. "what's a period?"
> 
> "well, its..." [explanation]


	10. Coming Out (Percy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @KitandTyareEndgame requested "LEGIT ANYTHING TO DO WITH PERCY COMING OUT AS BI PLS  
> (reader insert if possible??? but i'd like it to be the reader coming out as pan)"
> 
> Sorry about the no reader insert thing.....
> 
> FUN FACT! I used to love reading reader inserts until I actually tried to write some. And since reader characters are.....well......................
> 
> really I just couldn't force myself to make the same mistakes that twelve year old me did sOOOOOO here we go yallll

Percy stood before his friends, unafraid. 

This had become a normal occurrence by now: Coming Out.

Once Nico came out, everyone started realizing they were, in fact, LGBTQ+ in their research to support Nico.

So Percy was not afraid as he stood before them, waiting for the inevitable gay joke to come.

He was lucky tonight.

Annabeth groaned as Will told her about Nico's 'doctor note'. "So let me get this straight-"

"More like let me run this _bi_ you."

Everyone looked at him.

"Oh?" Leo said, a grin on his face.

"Yup."

No one said anything, and moved on.

It was beautiful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka how i wished coming out at home had worked out jkadshfl
> 
> sorry for shortness ''


	11. HoO reacts to TLT musical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mavisyper requested HoO reacting to PJO musical a million years ago, (two weeks or so ago,) so here it is!!! I am So Sorry this took so long.

Mx. M, a nonbinary reporter with wavy red hair in a bob, stood in front of their live studio audience with a beam.

"Hello, everyone! I'm your host, Mx. M, and I'm here to do what I normally do-force fictional characters to watch musicals and rate them!" Cheers resounded throughout the room and Mx. M took a small bow. "Yes, yes. Thank you. You're all too kind. Now, today, we have..."

The curtain behind them swung open, and a roar from the audience came. 

"That's right! The stars of Heroes of Olympus are here to look at their own musical. Isn't it great?!" Mx. M sat in the open chair. "So tell me, Percy, how are you feeling about this?"

"Well, as long as it isn't like the movie, we'll be good," Percy laughed. Cheers erupted from the audience.

"When you're right, you're right," Mx. M giggled. "Now, if you guys will kindly step into the theatre..."

Mx. M came bouncing back some time later, their pink sweater unrumpled. "Well it seems that they're all coming out! Let's go ask what they thought."

Jason and Piper were first, and Mx. M flounced up to them. "Hey guys! So what'd you think?"

"Well, it was interesting," Piper started. "I never knew all the details of Percy's first quest, and seeing it on stage...well, it blew my mind." She grinned. "Five out of five stars."

"I'd never even heard of, like, any of the things Percy did. At all." Jason continued. "It was cool to learn more about my friend, even if it did feel a bit intruding at times. Still, five out of five."

"Thanks, guys!" Mx. M scanned the group to find their next speaker, but Leo found them instead, dragging Calypso behind him.

"Mx. M?!" Leo stood in front of them, beaming. "Hi, can we go next?"

"Of course! What'd you guys think?"

"It was a lot of fun, a lot of bops," Leo said, grinning. "Plus the set was pret-ty cool! The Oracle bit was amazing...I'm going to have to rebuild it all once I get home." Leo mulled it over to himself. "Anyways, 5 outta five."

Calypso shrugged. "I'm not a genius or anything. I liked the musical. Four out of five."

"Okay, thanks you guys!" Mx. M hurried off as the two started arguing.

"Hey! Frank! Hazel! Nico! Reyna! Will! Coach Hedge!" by the time Mx. M called out the last name they were already there. "What did you guys think?"

"Well, it was kind of weird," Frank said, mulling it over. "Percy was like a discount Jason. Or maybe Jason's a dollar store Percy, I dunno." Frank shrugged. "It was still really cool! I had a lot of fun."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I thought," Hazel added on. "I also loved Nico's cameo, and I really loved Grover in it. Five out of five from both of us."

"Thanks you guys," Mx. M was grinning as they walked off. "The rest of y'all?"

"Five out of five," Reyna said. "No comment. It was good."

"It was cute to see Nico's cameo, like Hazel said," Will commented. "And the songs were a lot of fun...also, as far as I can remember, it was factually correct. I mean, I was seven when this happened to Percy, so...but yeah. Five out of five."

Nico spoke next. "Bianca's thing was cool...but what I also really liked was the Campfire Song. Almost half the people singing it are dead. Four out of five."

"It's less than half," Will argued. "Only two people from that song are dead."

"Grover may as well be," Nico grouched. "Have you read Heroes of Olympus?"

Mx. M left them and turned to Coach Hedge. "And you?"

"Could have used more killing," he shrugged. "No rating."

"Alrighty?" Mx. M walked around, trying to catch the interview they really wanted. 

"Hey! Percy! Annabeth! Grover!" the three turned, and Mx. M almost wheezed from running so fast. "What'd y'all think?"

"I-are you okay? Do you need to sit down?" Grover asked them.

"Nah, I'll be fine," Mx. M persisted with their mic. "Now, please."

"Well...I really loved how it showed out friendship," Grover offered. "It was really sad, sure, but also really cool to go back to the beginning and remember. Also, to see, like, actual me on stage, not the movie me." Grover shuddered at the mere thought, but quickly grinned. "Six out of five, plus the songs were amazing!"

"I have to agree," Annabeth said. "It was mostly right, and the set was amazing. The minotaur costume was pretty great. Five out of five."

"Well," Percy wrapped it up. "Everyone's said what I was going to say. Five out of five, it was cool."

"Thanks you guys!" Mx. M grinned and turned to the camera. "Now, if you'll all look at the weather today..."


End file.
